1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an armrest device, more particularly to an armrest device for a juvenile safety seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Juvenile safety seats are commonly installed in vehicles to ensure safety of children seated therein. A conventional armrest device of a juvenile safety seat includes a pair of armrest mounts that are disposed respectively on two lateral sides of a seat body of the safety seat, and a pair of armrest members, each of which is mounted on a respective one of the armrest mounts. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,682,143, 6,698,838, and 6,752,462 disclose conventional armrest devices that include an armrest member connected pivotally to an armrest mount so as to facilitate movement of a child into and out of a safety seat.